


for this love is ours

by nekomimichan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, divorced dad with two kids!jongin, i'm crying i lov them so much, i'm so soft bc of the chankai return of superman spoilers don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/nekomimichan
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin go christmas shopping with their twin daughters.





	for this love is ours

**Author's Note:**

> married chankai with kids. that's it, that's the fic.
> 
> heavily unbeta-ed bc i'm just overjoyed uwu also i'd like to apologize beforehand for any grammar mistakes that may occur. enjoy!

 

 

Jongin had just finished packing up the baby-orientied backpack when a small creature slammed itself against his leg. Instinctively looking down, he noticed that his three-year-old daughter Eunha was the culprit, a grin immediately spread across his face as he picked her up.

"In a hurry baby? Where's daddy number two?"

Eunha giggled in joy with the attention she got from her father, she dangled her tiny feet in the air and kicked Jongin in the chest ruthlessly, Jongin winced. Shortly after, Chanyeol stumbled into the room with their other daughter Hani held tightly in his strong arms, the little girl screamed playfully as she struggled to escape, Chanyeol on the other hand was having a hard time catching his breath. Jongin walked towards him as he positioned Eunha in his arms to make both of them more comfortable, and nudged Chanyeol's forehead with his knuckle.

"I thought we agreed that you were going to look after _both_ of them while I did the packing?"

A flash of guilt passed through Chanyeol's handsome face and he found himself pouting.

"I'm sorry baby, they're extra energetic today."

Jongin calmed him down with a smile.

"It's fine, I know they always act like this whenever we're going out."

Chanyeol puffed out some air with relief, Eunha chuckled when his breath tickled her forehead, Jongin smiled down at her before raising his head to look at Chanyeol again.

"Okay, how about you get them to wear their coats and boots and I finish up?"

Chanyeol nodded his head slowly with a hint of a smile tucking at the corners of his mouth, Jongin leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

 

-

The car ride to the mall was surprisingly peaceful. They listened to children's songs from a CD and the kids were more than amazed when Chanyeol started singing along, Jongin made sure to reward him with kisses whenever he stopped at a red light. After Jongin parked the car into an empty space in the open parking lot, Chanyeol got out first and grabbed one of the backpacks and put it on before opening the back door and randomly grabbing one of the girls. Eunha grinned at him and Chanyeol sighed at how much she resembled her father, he fixed her reindeer onesie and placed her carefully in his arms, the little girl was more than happy to be tucked warmly. Jongin followed suit and placed Hani in his arms after grabbing the other backpack and they were ready to go. Chanyeol side-eyed the brunette and smirked to himself upon seeing Jongin struggle with the car keys.

 

The girls didn't stay put once they entered the building and they broke free from their fathers' arms, their boots met the ground but being the responsible dads they are, Chanyeol and Jongin were holding their hands tightly. Their first stop was the pet shop by the entrence and they let the girls run around freely in the tiny area, because the two loved animals so much they were no stranger to the store. Jongin arched his back muscles and leaned into Chanyeol's chest as he watched his girls talk to a poodle, Chanyeol's arms immediately wrapped around his middle.

"I'm glad you're here with us."

Was all Jongin menaged to say before Eunha attempted to climb into the snake habitat.

 

After they left the pet shop without any accidents or problems, the girls made their way into a gift shop. The couple had been planning to visit such shop because they hadn't prepared their Christmas gifts for their families, so they followed the twins along. Chanyeol kneeled between the duo and put his big hands on their shoulders.

"Would you ladies like to pick Christmas gifts for your grandparents?"

Hani turned to him with sparkling eyes.

"Can we?"

Eunha expectantly followed suit, Chanyeol nodded.

"Of course, they'd be delighted to hear that you two _spesifically_ picked the gifts yourselves."

It took one shared look between the twins before they bolted deeper into the store and left Chanyeol hanging, Jongin walked towards him, laughing.

"Are you trying to get them off of your shoulders or something?"

Chanyeol pouted.

"You know how much in love with them I am."

A smirk played on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist.

"Though I'm _very_ in love with you as well, so let's just say that I might be trying to make sure they sleep early."

Jongin copied his husband's smirk and wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck.

"And why would you want to do that?"

Chanyeol leaned in and brushed his soft lips against Jongin's thicker ones.

"So that daddy number one and daddy number two can have some private time together, preferably in the bedroom, under the sheets..."

He trailed off and Jongin elbowed him in the stomach, Chanyeol grinned nonetheless. After going through a scavenger hunt in the gift shop, they each bought gifts for each others' parents along with the stuff their daughters picked.

 

They bought gingerbread cookies to eat as they walked inside the mall, at some point they stopped holding the girls' hands and let them run around freely while keeping their eyes on both of them. Jongin slipped his hand into Chanyeol's and leaned against his shoulder.

"You know, malls used to be like hell for me."

Chanyeol turned his head to look at him, Jongin took it as a sign to continue.

"Two babies screaming non-stop is a lot to handle, and there's also the stress of being a single dad and-"

He took in a deep breath, Chanyeol smiled at him.

"You're strong, Nini."

Jongin felt his muscles relax, he nuzzled his head against Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Thank you, Yeollie."

The girls ran to them shortly after, grabbed them by their matching black coats and started tugging to get their attention.

"Dad, can we go to the toy store? I saw Rudolph's antlers and I want to try them on."

Eunha said, Hani grabbed Chanyeol from the edge of his oversized red sweater and tugged him forward.

"Yeol-ah, let's go, let's go!"

Jongin and Chanyeol shared a quick glance and followed the girls, both being fully aware of how whipped they are for the youngsters.

 

The girls got tired real quick from running around in stores and Chanyeol and Jongin also felt a little drained from chasing after them, so carrying them in their arms was definetely not a problem. Jongin fixed Hani's red pleated dress and made her sit on his forearm, the little girl hugged her father's neck with her short arms and Jongin couldn't help but giggle at just how admirable she was. Now that the girls were not really paying attention to anything, the couple entered a store to look at cardigans for themselves.

"My mom's knitting us Christmas sweaters, just so you know."

Chanyeol murmured as he rubbed his fingers on the sleeve of some lilac sweatshirt to check its fabric, Jongin snorted.

"It's a shame that we will not be able to call them ugly."

Chanyeol elbowed his husband in the ribs and Jongin moaned overdramatically, making the girls giggle.

"Yeol-ah, don't be mean."

Eunha said to the one with pointy ears, Chanyeol grinned.

"Yeah? What should I do instead, then?"

Eunha thought about it briefly before furrowing her brows, she looked awful a lot like Jongin.

"You should apologize for being mean."

Chanyeol nodded seriously and turned to the said man.

"I'm sorry, Nini baby."

Jongin's cheeks tinted a shade pink at the petname, and he nodded his head.

"You're forgiven."

Hani pushed her father's cheek to turn his head towards the other man.

"Now kiss."

Chanyeol laughed out loud at the bold request while Jongin just smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips briefly against Chanyeol's before giving him a peck, which Chanyeol gladly accepted.

"They're like your gender-bent clones."

Chanyeol mumbled, Jongin grinned smugly.

 

-

The ride home was pleasinglu quiet, for both of the girls were fast asleep on the backseat, Chanyeol played with Jongin's free hand as the latter drived. When they stopped at a very long red light, Jongin looked at Chanyeol from the corner of his eye.

"What I was saying at the mall earlier today..."

Chanyeol turned to him and intertwined their fingers.

"Hm?"

Jongin cleared his throat, his eyes were locked on the traffic light.

"I'm glad you're here, part of this family, _my_ family."

He paused, licked his lips, and squeezed Chanyeol's hand tightly.

" _Our_ family."

Chanyeol smiled softly, he then leaned in and pressed a long loving kiss to Jongin's temple while gently caressing Jongin's hand with his thumb.

"Our family."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i have no idea what to do with kids so i just randomly vomited some words, i hope it was worth the read though...  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nekomimichan)   
> thanks for reading^^


End file.
